Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Bi-directional communication using a single fiber optic cable may be accomplished in different ways. For example, existing technologies may use light beams with two different wavelengths and wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) filters to accomplish bi-directional communication through a single fiber optic cable. Two different types of transceivers may be implemented at each communication terminal, which may cause a higher cost compared to implementation of one type of transceiver at a corresponding communication terminal. In another example, light beams with a single wavelength may be used for bi-directional communication through the single fiber optic cable, with a 50/50 splitter being implemented at each communication terminal. However, the 50/50 splitter may cause 3 decibel (dB) power loss at the corresponding communication terminal during a transmission or receiving process.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.